Is it really what it seems
by usagirl
Summary: How can you tell something just by how it seems. In a world of misunderstandings what will Usa do. And when will Mamoru realize it? But realize what. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Is it really what you think

Author: Usagirl

A/N: I know all of you want me to get The Clash out or Inner thought or one of my other stories but inspiration struck this is going to be another multi-parter. (I STILL NEED AND EDITOR I DON"T WANT SOMEONE WHO DOESN"T REALLY WANT TO DO IT PLUS YOU GET TO READ MY STORIES BEFORE ANYONE ELSE) I know you all are thinking when is she going to finish here stories but honestly *looks over her shoulder* I have no idea. It comes and it goes and sometimes it comes and I forget. *giggles* I kinda been a ditz since school started. Any way this is an AU about Usagi and Mamo-chan of course. I know I used Haruka as usa sister in The Bousen but I really think she could be Blue hair blonde eyed. Any one else see it? No one huh? Never mind. Now enough with my rambling. And on with the story.

Is it really what you think

It was a rainy day one spring. Two young girls sat with each other looking out the car window. Tears were evident in there young blue eyes. One looked to be about eight and the other looked to be about two. They were crying for two different reasons though. The younger one was upset because her older sister wasn't paying attention to her and she was strapped to her seat. The older one was thinking about the day's events.

*flashback*

"I am sorry. Your parents died in a car crash today and since you have no other family that we can get a hold of you are going to an orphanage. Your assets will be held till you are eighteen. Then you will be in charge of both your and your sister's inheritances. You will also become your sister's guardian. I am sorry again, but you need to pack up your things so we can go. I am sorry Haruka" Haruka just nodded. She had to be strong for herself and for her baby sister Usa. It would take them a day or two to get to the Celestial Orphanage. Some name for an orphanage she had thought in slight disgust.

*End flashback*

Her younger sisters whining had brought her out of her thoughts. 

"What is it Usa?" Usagi pointed to the ground where a light blue bunny with a crescent moon on it side lay. Usagi never went anywhere without her bun-bun. Haruka scooped up the rabbit and handed it to Usagi. She clutched it to her chest and raised her arms to give Haruka a hug. Even for a 16 months Usagi hated to see anything in pain. Especially her older sister whom she had dubbed sissy or Uka-chan seeing that she could pronounce r's very well. They fell asleep that way. Younger sister comforting older sister.

The next day was bright and sunny. It did not match Haruka's mood but Usagi was loving it. They had reached the orphanage where they had met Ikkuko and Kenji the caretakers of the orphanage. They had showed them around and took them to their shared room allowing them to get settled. Haruka had unpacked their things. When she had turned around Usagi was conspicuously absent.

"Usagi?" She called out tentatively. "Usa?" Finding no trace of Usagi in the room she went on her search. "Now if I were Usagi where would I be?" She pondered for a moment then realized. "The garden!" She raced away to the gardens.

*The rose gardens*

A young black hair boy sat tended to the garden. He was minding his on business when something blue caught his eye. It gently brushed back the branches and saw a small blue bunny on the ground. He picked it up.

He heard a small childish voice say, "My bun-bun." He looked down and saw a little girl with gold hair and big blue eyes looking up at him. He could only star at this little cherub.

"My bun-bun mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He heard her whine. He handed her the bunny.

"Here you go. Now what is your name?" He asked in uncharacteristic kindness. 

"I Usa and this is bun-bun. Me and my sissy got here today. Who you?"

"I'm Mamoru."

"Hello Mamor.... Mamorr... Hello Mamo-chan. You have pretty blue eyes."

"Why thanks I guess but shouldn't you be with your sister."

"Yes she should." said a voice a shorthaired blonde with blue eyes.

"You must be Usagi sister."

"Yes. And who are you?"

"I am Mamoru and you are?"

"I am Haruka. Usagi was this guy nice to you?" Usagi nodded her head. Mamoru was a nine-year-old boy who had been at the orphanage for a few years. And thus began the friend ship of Haruka and Mamoru.

*Fourteen years later*

Mamoru had begun a business company and had taken off in the four years he had started it. He used his inheritance and some money from an anonymous partner. Haruka was a well-known race car driver in America. Mamoru had stayed in Tokyo and Usagi was staying with Mamoru and still going to school but was it as simply as it seemed.

To be continued.....

Like it hate it please email me or review. I enjoy feedback. I really do! And I will state again I am looking for an editor.

usagirl


	2. When is he going to learn or Ouch! my ey...

Title: Is it Really what you think

Part Two

Author Usagirl

A/N I am doing this tonight cause for once I have no homework. I might 

not be getting chapters out as fast now cause of school. *mutters* I 

hate geometry. Anyways hope you people liked it cause I worked hard on 

it. *under her breathe* not really. On with the story.

p.s ** symbols flashback.

****

Thanks Yuki for Editing the Story

Is it Really What you think

"Setsuna would you get your ass in here now." A deep voice yelled. 

Setsuna rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat.

"He does this all the time," She muttered as she took long, graceful 

steps into the office.

"Yes Mr. Chiba?"

" Where are the files for today. And why do I have the files for 

tomorrow?!" Setsuna casually strolled up behind him and looked over his 

shoulder.

"Those are the files for today."

"It can't be cause that means I have to be at a banquet in an hour."

"Sir, I don't know what planet you are on right now but to us 

Earthlings it is November 1." His head dropped down and hit the desk. A muffled 

thank you was heard and she left.

Mamoru reached for some of the files, his keys, and some other 

essentials and ran out the door. Oddly enough it was Mamoru who hit someone and 

fell to the floor.

"In a hurry there Mamoru." A male voice quipped from above.

"Screw you Motoki, I'm late. I have to go get ready for that banquet 

Usagi is making me go to." At the word Usagi he flinched.

* It was a fresh spring day as Mamoru, Haruka and another young boy 

walked home from school. 

"Wow it's really pretty here. I never thought orphanages were this 

nice. No offense, it's just that the ones on TV look like hell on Earth." 

Haruka merely glared at him.

"No offense taken, it is pretty nice, especially the rose garden. Ya 

wanna go seem um?"

"Sure I still have time before I have to be home." Mamoru led the way 

to the Rose gardens.

"Man these are beautiful." The boy whispered at the majesty of roses 

before him. 

"That's cause Mamoru's are little gardener." Haruka said imitating 

Ikuko. Mamoru blushed. As the boy continued to look around he was startled 

by a little 'hump.' As he looked down he saw a little 2 and a 

half-year-old girl looking up with him with a frown. She had blonde hair and big 

blue eyes.

"What is it little girl?" He said bending down to look her in the eye. 

She pointed down at his feet. As he looked he realized he was standing 

on a small blue bunny. He reached to pick it up. Her frown deepened. 

"Here ya go." He said as he handed her the rabbit. She grabbed from his 

hand and clutched it to her chest. The way she was looking at him made 

you think it was a real bunny.

"Hey I'm sor..." Before he could finish the young girl punched him in 

the eye and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hey Motoki, are you alright?" Mamoru asked as he saw his new friend on 

the ground clutching his eye.

"NOOOO! She punched me." Motoki said while pointing to Usagi as she 

stroked the stuffed animal she now held.

"Probably deserved it." Haruka muttered.

"Is this true Usa?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked down and nodded. She 

started whimpering.

"Look Mamoru now you made her cry." Haruka said and went over and 

picked her up.

"Now Usa tell Ruka-chan why you hit him?"

"He...*sniff*...he... stepped on bun-bun." At that she started balling. 

"He standed on bun-bun and I hitted him and now Mamo-chan's mad at me." 

And her wail increased.

"Come here Usa. I'm not made at you." Mamoru hushed her as he took her 

from Haruka.

"You not?!" Her big blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Nope." She smiled big and he set her down. "But apologize to Motoki."

"I sorry Mo... mo...mo. I'm sorry Toki."

"Motoki I would like you to meet Usagi, Haruka's little sister. *

"God I still can't believe you clutch your eye when I say her name." 

Motoki was holding his eye just as he had done that day.

"Hey Mamoru I heard you got a date with Rei Hino. What ever happened to 

Beryl and Melissa?"

"I got bored of them, but right now I've got to go." He said as they 

stepped into the elevator.

"For a guy who is living with a very young, beautiful woman you sure go 

out with a lot of other people."

"How many times have I told you, it's not what it seems. Usagi is like 

my little sister. She's just my friend."

"Well for a friend she has ya pretty whipped..." Mamoru glared at him. 

"I mean she's got you going to banquets and you spend every Friday with 

her and..." *ding*

"No matter how much I love our talks I've got to go." And with that he 

promptly left Motoki in the elevator.

"When is he going to realize it. Everyone else has, well almost 

everyone." He said as he thought of all the women trying to get into Mamoru's 

bed and sighed.

To be continued...

Like it, hate it? Please review and email me. 

usagirl


End file.
